Baile de Primavera
by Sakiali12
Summary: ONE-SHOT- El baile de primavera se acerca, y Sakura quiere ir con Shaoran, pero todo se complica cuando son las chicas las que tienen que invitar a los chicos.


Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, les pertenece a las maravillosas CLAMP. Espero que disfruten este pequeño One-Shot.

Baile de Primavera

Había pasado toda la hora de la clase de matemáticas _tratando_ de poner atención. Vale recalcar que soy muy buena estudiante, sin embargo las matemáticas y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, a duras penas alcanzo un dieciséis sobre veinte; lo justo para pasar el curso sin tener que quedarme suspensa en vacaciones, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerme dentro del cuadro de honor en la escuela, a diferencia de mis tres mejores amigos que ocupaban los tres primeros lugares dentro de ese cuadro y que cada mes cambiaba el orden haciendo que exista entre ellos una permanente rivalidad en cuanto a la parte académica de cada uno. Yo para entonces ya me había rendido hace tiempo, y más bien me dedicaba a otras actividades como el club de las porristas y el club de música, al que asistía junto con Tomoyo: mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.

_-Vamos Sakura, baja de las nubes, ya terminó la clase_- Regresé a ver al pizarrón y volví mi mirada hacia Tomoyo quien me veía de manera divertida con su típica expresión de _yo sé algo que tu no_ que siempre mantenía en su rostro.

_-¿Y Eriol y Shaoran?-_ pregunté con una gota de sudor sobre mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que realmente había estado en las nubes durante la clase.

_-Salieron rumbo a la cafetería apenas sonó el timbre para guardarnos turno en la fila del almuerzo, pero si no nos apuramos Saku, nuestros puestos serán usurpados por __**otras**_**.**- Su mirada al decir _otras_ no me gustó para nada. Algo hizo _click _en mi cabeza, salté de mi asiento y jalé a Tomoyo por toda la escuela hasta llegar a la cafetería donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo y el novio de mi mejor amiga.

Para cuando llegamos a la cafetería, se podía ver claramente a Sumiko y a Nakuru tratando de coquetear con Eriol y con Shaoran. A Tomoyo no le importaba porque era bien sabido en la escuela que desde que están juntos, Eriol no tenía ojos más que para la amatista que está a mi lado, además que Tomoyo tenía al inglés comiendo, literalmente de la palma de su mano. Sin embargo mi caso era diferente. Yo podía reventar de los celos que tenía en ese momento, pero aún así debía controlarme para que nadie, y mucho menos Shaoran se dé cuenta de lo que siento cuando veo a mi amor platónico con otras, más bien, a otras con mi amor platónico.

Camine aparentando tranquilidad hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos, y con mi habitual energía salude a Sumiko y a Nakuru, quienes enseguida de lo que nosotras llegamos se fueron un poco enojadas, creo porque desde que aparecimos, tanto Shaoran como Eriol dejaron de ponerles atención.

_-¡Gracias!, ya estaban empezando a fastidiarme-_ Dijo Shaoran con una cara de fastidio de lo más adorable, a la cual no pude evitar sonreír, tal vez porque eso significaba que él prefería estar conmigo que con ellas.

_-Ya se habían tardado_- Dijo Eriol mientras cogía a su novia por la cintura y empezaban su sesión de besos habituales, en donde se olvidaban de nosotros. Como siempre.

_-Fue culpa de Sakura, con lo despistada que es, tardé algo así como cinco minutos en bajarla de la luna y otros cinco para que se diera cuenta de que la clase ya había terminado._

Todos rieron ante esa afirmación menos yo, que era siempre su blanco perfecto para molestarme, si no era por una cosa, era por la otra.

Después del recreo, el resto del día paso muy rápido, no sé si era porque estaba más distraída de lo normal pero cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de la salida.

_-Sakura, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa el día de hoy? Eriol saldrá con Shaoran a hacer ni sé qué cosas de hombres a las cuales no estamos invitadas._- dijo Tomoyo riendo.

_-Claro Tomoyo, vamos. _

Empezamos el recorrido hacia nuestras casas en silencio, de verdad que estaba más distraída de lo normal. No sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante iba a pasar esa semana y me encontraba bastante nerviosa.

_-¿Y bien?-_ Interrumpió Tomoyo mis pensamientos_. -¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Shaoran?, ¿Has pensado en hablarle sobre tus sentimientos, o al menos invitarlo al baile de primavera?_

_-No Tomoyo, ya hablamos sobre esto ayer, no pienso hablarle sobre mis sentimientos… No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad que tanto trabajo me costó formar_.- Dije medio triste recordando que una de las razones por las que no quería confesarme era por el profundo miedo al rechazo que tenía. Sabía que Shaoran tenía a medio alumnado femenino besando el suelo por donde él pisaba y que él rechazaba a todas las que se aventuraban a confesarle sus sentimientos, y simplemente yo no quería ser una más. _–Shaoran me ve como su mejor amiga solamente Tomoyo, no puedo quitarle eso, me necesita más de esta manera… Además es mejor tenerlo de mejor amigo que no tenerlo para nada. _

_-Pero Sakura, estoy segura de que si le hablas a Shaoran las cosas saldrán bien. Y si no quieres decirle nada, pues invítale al baile para que vayan como amigos. Recuerda que es el baile de primavera y los hombres tienen prohibido invitar, son las mujeres quienes deben dar el primer paso. Y si tú no le preguntas pronto, otras se te adelantaran._

Sabía que se refería a Sumiko y a Nakuru. Siempre he sabido que ellas gustan de Shaoran, y a pesar de que mi amigo las había rechazado varias veces, parecían no querer rendirse nunca. Consideré la opción de invitar a Shaoran al baile. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de ir _con él_, incluso compre un vestido pensando que lo quería usar en el baile, al cual iría acompañada _de él_.

Para cuando llegamos a mi casa, Tomoyo ya me había convencido de invitarlo, así que me armé de valor y pasé toda la tarde practicando frente al espejo las palabras que le diría a mi querido Shaoran al día siguiente. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado horas haciendo lo mismo, parecía que nada de lo que se me ocurría decir era suficiente, seguían apareciendo diferentes escenarios en mi mente en los cuales Shaoran me rechazaba y me decía que su corazón ya tenía dueña y que lamentaba mucho no poder corresponder mis sentimientos pero que esperaba que sigamos siendo amigos.

Ya entrada la noche, decidí ir a dormir aun con los nervios a flor de piel, y rogando a Kami Sama que me ayude con Shaoran y que todo salga bien. Después de estar luchando un rato con las sábanas, caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana, todavía me sentía un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez, estaba muy decidida a hablar con mi mejor amigo acerca del baile de primavera. Patiné lo más rápido que pude al instituto para no llegar tarde como de costumbre y poder tener algo de tiempo antes de que empiecen las clases.

Al llegar empecé a buscar a Shaoran por los pasillos sin tener mucha suerte, hasta que por fin lo encontré en el patio trasero hablando con Nakuru. En un principio pensé que estaban conversando de algo no muy importante, pero mientras más me acercaba a ellos, más nerviosa me ponía. Y ¿cómo no ponerme nerviosa si Nakuru le estaba preguntando si querría acompañarla al baile de primavera? Aunque, lo que me dejó quieta como una piedra no fue la pregunta de ella, sino la respuesta de Shaoran.

_-Lamento mucho Nakuru, pero tendré que rechazar tu invitación al baile, pues ya tengo pareja para esa noche. Lo siento mucho._

No me quedé a escuchar mucho más, las últimas palabras de Shaoran se me habían quedado grabadas en mi mente, como si estuviera escuchando una canción una y otra vez, incluso peor que eso.

"_ya tengo pareja para esa noche"_

"_tengo pareja para esa noche"_

"_pareja para esa noche"_

Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente, ya parecía hasta disco rayado.

Entré al salón más pálida que de costumbre, justo antes de que sonara el timbre y Shaoran entrase con el semblante más tranquilo del mundo. Me pregunté si la chica que ya lo había invitado sería de su agrado, o incluso sería la futura novia de mi mejor amigo alias _el amor de mi vida._ Ridículamente pensé en lo linda que sería y lo buena pareja que haría con el ambarino que me sacaba suspiros cada cinco minutos.

Durante todo el día evite hablar con Shaoran y también con Tomoyo, quién estaba segura que quería interrogarme acerca de mi actitud esquiva. Faltaban nada más cinco minutos para que suene el timbre anunciando el final de la jornada y yo ya tenía planeado como saldría de allí sin cruzarme con ninguno de mis amigos.

Lastimosamente Shaoran, que siempre se anticipa a mis movimientos, me tomo del brazo justo dos segundos antes de que pueda huir y ser libre por el resto de la tarde para que me quede unos minutos más con él.

_-Perdona Shaoran, pero realmente debo llegar a casa lo más pronto posible_- Le dije nerviosa. -_Hoy me toca hacer la cena porque Touya y papá llegaran más tarde a casa. _

_-Tranquila Sakura, será nada más un momento. Prometo no hacerte esperar mucho tiempo. Es que lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante. _

"¡Ay no! ¡De seguro ya tiene novia y eso es lo que tiene que decirme! ¡Busca rápido una salida Sakura, la que sea!"

_-Disculpa Shaoran, pero ¿podríamos conversar en otro momento? De verdad que estoy un poco apurada el día de hoy. _

_-¡NO! Tiene que ser ahora. ¡Por llegar diez minutos más tarde no te vas a atrasar en la cena! Por Kami Sama Sakura deja de ser tan evasiva conmigo y antes de que yo empiece a hablar quiero saber ¿qué te sucede? Has estado actuando muy raro durante todo el día y estoy cansado de que me ignores, así que dime de una vez, ¿hice algo que te molestó?_ –Juro que casi me pongo a temblar después de eso, jamás había visto a Shaoran actuar de esa manera conmigo, usualmente era muy dulce y hablaba suavemente, además de que esa mirada ámbar tan seria y dura me asustaba, y mucho.

Trate de deshacer su agarre, pero Shaoran me tenía demasiado fuerte, un poco más y de seguro mi brazo quedaría morado por la falta de circulación.

Suspiré y recordé lo que había hablado con Tomoyo la tarde anterior. Ya me había decidido a hablar de mis sentimientos con Shaoran y este no era el momento para acobardarme.

_-¿Podemos salir al patio para conversar más tranquilos? Hay algo que también quiero decirte_.- le dije un poco más tranquila, resignada a lo que sea que tenga que pasar.

Caminamos en un silencio bastante incómodo. Al llegar a nuestro árbol Shaoran cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño esperando por una explicación de mi actitud. Volví a suspirar y empecé a hablar.

_-Antes de que digas nada, quiero pedirte que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte, sin interrupciones_.- Volví a suspirar y fije mi mirada en mis pies que en ese momento eran más seguros que los hermosos ojos que estaban al frente mío.

Shaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, parado, viéndome y esperando a que continúe.

_-Bien, lo que quería decirte, es que… _- de un momento a otro me trague la voz, tenía mucho miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. –_lo que quiero decirte es que… tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, más que eso incluso, creo que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo que mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando estoy cerca de ti y miles de mariposas aparecen en mi estómago._ – Volví a respirar hondo - _La verdad es que quería que sepas mis sentimientos, y también, quería decirte que no me importa si estas con otra persona, te prometo que no haré nada para intervenir entre tu persona especial y tú, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, y que mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré._

Si hubiera levantado mi cara en ese momento hubiera visto la cara de incredulidad que tenía Shaoran después de haberme escuchado. Su silencio empezó a asustarme mientras yo seguía con mi mirada hacia el piso y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos. Sabía que al decirle lo que siento por él, se iba a sentir culpable por no poder corresponderme. Traté de respirar y calmarme; no podía dejar que Shaoran me viera en este estado después de haberle dicho todo lo que le dije, seguramente al darse cuenta de que me estaba doliendo tomaría decisiones que seguramente no me gustarían.

Por eso mismo me sorprendió sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor mío, y su cabeza hundida en mi cuello. Sentí como Shaoran respiraba profundamente en esa posición antes de empezar a hablar.

_-Mi pequeña Sakura, ¿sabes lo mucho que he esperado para escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca? _

Tardé un momento en procesar esas palabras.

_-Un momento, eso quiere decir que ¿ya sabías de mis sentimientos_?- pregunte con miedo, ¿Qué miedo? ¡Con pánico!

_-No te enojes, pero sí, ya lo sabía, solo estaba esperando a que tú misma te des cuenta y estés lista para decirme._

Creo que la expresión de mi cara no reflejaba en si la sorpresa y el susto que tenía en ese momento. Sin embargo, Shaoran apretó el abrazo y sonrió.

_-Tranquila pequeña, que yo también te amo como a nada en este mundo y te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Amo todo de ti, desde tu despiste crónico hasta tus berrinches infantiles, desde tus adorables pucheros hasta tus hermosas sonrisas. Diablos Sakura, me tienes loco. _

Esos ojos no parecían mentir, sin embargo yo estaba en un estado de shock bastante fuerte. No podía organizar mis ideas y menos con lo que acababa de decirme.

_-Pe..pe..pero tú.. tú no puedes amarme, si eso fuera cierto entonces no tendrías con quien ir al baile de primavera_.- dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma con incoherencias de lo que había sucedido y de que no estaba soñando.

_-Todavía no tengo con quien ir al baile de primavera, ¿de dónde sacaste que ya tenía con quien ir?_

-_Pues, es que yo…-_ trate de buscar una excusa para no decirle que había escuchado su conversación con Nakuru esta mañana pero no se me ocurrió nada.- _Es que yo, pues te escuche esta mañana con Nakuru, cuando le decías que ya tenías pareja para esa noche y que no podrías acompañarla, y pues yo…_

_-Asumiste que la persona que me va a hacer el honor de acompañar al baile ya me había pedido._

Sin poder decir otra palabra asentí, un poco avergonzada de haber escuchado una conversación ajena, pero más que eso porque tenía el presentimiento de que había confundido las cosas.

_-Pero Sakura, ¿no te acuerdas que para este baile son las chicas las que tienen que preguntar a los chicos? Y pues, tú todavía no me has preguntado si quiero ir al baile contigo_.

Sorprendida levante mi mirada para ver la burla en sus ojos y también esa ternura con la que siempre me veía. Me quedé literalmente sin palabras, y casi me olvidé de como respirar. Sentí la risa de Shaoran cerca de mi cara y un tono rojizo se formó en mi rostro.

_-Si quieres, podemos mantenerlo en secreto, prometo no decir que no fuiste tú la que me invitó al baile, así que, Sakura ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile de primavera… como mi novia?_

Ahora sí que se me había olvidado como respirar, como hablar, incluso como parpadear. ¿Es que este hombre no podía ser más perfecto?

Después de varios minutos en los que se tardó mi cerebro en procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder, salté de alegría hacia Shaoran y solo logré articular el "sí" a ambas preguntas.

Tras habernos quedado en esa posición por un largo rato, decidimos ir a tomar un helado y a pasear por el parque Pingüino, sin percatarnos de que, tras los arbustos del instituto, estaban dos pelinegros con una cámara de video, que habían filmado toda la conversación, y que en un futuro nos harían pasar bastantes vergüenzas, no solo frente a toda la escuela durante el resto de la semana, sino también en el baile de primavera.

FIN


End file.
